japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Himawari
Uzumaki Himawari (うずまきヒマワリ) is a young citizen of Konohagakure. She is a member of the Uzumaki clan, and a descendant of the Hyuga clan. Himawari is the daughter of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. she is also the little sister of Uzumaki Boruto. Including the niece of Hyuga Hanabi and the late Hyuga Neji. And lastly she is the granddaughter of Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato and Hyuga Hiashi. Himawari acts like her mother in some ways. But she acts her late grandma Kushina overall. Due to the fact that she and her father inherited Kushina's temper. She admires her father and older brother so much that she wants to follow in both of their footsteps to become a great shinobi. Background Himawari is the second child of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. On one peaceful morning during the winter time, she and her older brother Uzumaki Boruto, came running out to embrace their father while he was training outside. After which, they started a snowball fight, along with their mother joining in. Years later, on the morning of Naruto's inauguration as the Seventh Hokage, Hinata asked her two children to wake their father up. While Himawari was unable to do so, Boruto proceeded to yell and jump on their father, effectively waking him up. While getting ready to go out, Himawari and Boruto got into an argument over her bringing her stuffed panda toy to the ceremony, which escalated to the toy being ripped in half. Despite Boruto's apologizing to her while blaming it on her as well, saying that it's both of their fault for ripping it in half. However Himawari got so angry, that she finally awakened her Byakugan for first time, and began attacking him. Naruto quickly rushed in to see what all the commotion was about, and tried to calm Himawari down after seeing her with the Byakugan. However she refused to listen, she then intended to strike Boruto's Charka points. But when Naruto stood in front of Boruto, Himawari knocked her father out by hitting his Charka points in a single strike instead. After her father went unconscious, Himawari then used her Byakugan to locate her brother who was hiding from her. While looking for her older brother, she wonder if he was playing hide and seek with her, which resulted for her to do a happy angrily laugh. Personality Himawari is a cheerful and kind-hearted individual, as well as being considerate and curious. This was shown when she asked her mother if her late uncle Neji would like the sunflowers she brought for him. And many years later by finding her father's old jacket, and even wondering if her father really wore it when he was young, she asked her mother if the jacket she found really did belong to her father. She also cares about her older brother, and likes to refer things the other way around. Unlike her older brother, Himawari is very mature for her young age. Enjoying whatever little time she had with her father, whenever he was not doing anything. Along with helping her mother with the housework and is quite patient, supportive, and understanding with her often-absent father and his Hokage duties. But Himawari, just like her mother yearns for him to be home. At the same time, Himawari is not without a temper. When provoked enough, she can become very confrontational, showing an intimidating and violent side that is similar to her late grandma Kushina. This was proven enough to even make Boruto run away, and hide from her in fear. Appearance Himawari bears a striking resemblance to her mother, to the point that she inherited her mother's dark-blue hair. Which she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Including the shape of her mother's eyes and face. Like her older brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back. She also has an ahoge (アホ毛) on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. From her father, she inherited his blue eyes and two whisker markings on each cheek. In Naruto Shippuuden movie 7, she wore a pink sweater, along with a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pant, and a pair of flat pink sandals. She also wore a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. In the epilogue, Himawari wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, and red pumpkin shorts. She also wore yellow shinobi sandals. In the Boruto movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities Despite being a young child, Himawari has shown considerable potential. While being able to terrify her prodigious older brother while getting angry and knocking out her father, Uzumaki Naruto, with a single blow. Chakra Like her mother, she has advanced chakra control. While being able to mould and release her chakra from any and all chakra points inside her body. Likewise, Himawari can properly release and insert chakra from her hands into an enemy's body to deliver more potent blows. Taijutsu Himawari has noticeable skill in taijutsu, being strong enough to knock Boruto out of a room in her fury, and deceptive speed as she solidly hit Naruto while his guard was down. She is also able to use the Gentle Fist style. While using it in unison with her Byakugan, she can accurately target the enemy's chakra points, letting her incapacitate her target with a single strike. According to Hinata, a single strike from her is strong enough to leave a person unconscious for a day. Byakugan Stemming from her Hyūga heritage, Himawari awakened the Byakugan; this occurred when she became angered after her favorite toy was torn. When activated, her normally blue eyes take on the white and featureless characteristics of the Byakugan. This dojutsu grants her multiple abilities, including by seeing and determining the nature of chakra. From this, she can clearly make out the chakra pathway system in living beings. She also possesses near 360° field of vision and can see through essentially any matter or surface, letting her easily hunt down her older brother who was hiding from her. Epilogue On the day of the Kage Summit, Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting Neji's grave. When she asked her mother if he would like the sunflowers she brought for him, Hinata assured her that he would, because they were the same as her name. She then cheerfully said that she wanted to visit the memorial site again with her older brother. Film Appearances Boruto movie On the day of her birthday, Himawari and her mother were cleaning in Naruto's study when she found her father's old tattered jacket and showed it to her mother, making her smile. Later on, they met up with Boruto and his teammates in the village and Himawari excitedly told him that they had to hurry home for her birthday. On that night, Naruto was unable to make it home to celebrate and sent a shadow clone instead, which ended up disappearing and dropping her birthday cake on the floor. This angered Boruto, who had already warned Naruto to not miss the event, although Himawari was less upset than her older brother. But she was only sad that Naruto missed the event that he was trying so hard to attend in person, in order to make her happy. But trying to keep his promise to Boruto and not to let the family down. Later, when Boruto came home, after successfully passing the second round of the Chunin Exams, Himawari excitedly congratulated him. She then was going to ask him something, but Hinata her not to disturb him while he was in his room. She later attended the last round of the Chunin Exams with her mother to watch Boruto's fight with Nara Shikadai. She cheered for him when Boruto won the fight, but he ended up being disqualified for cheating. Himawari asked her mother if Boruto did something bad, but Hinata remained silent and just hugged her without actually answering. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki suddenly appeared and attacked the arena, she fled with her mother. After the attack, when Hinata was injured while trying to protect Naruto, Himawari anxiously stood by her mother's bedside, holding her hand as she was healed by Haruno Sakura. After the fighting was over, Himawari had breakfast with her family. As her father and older brother prepared to leave for the day. She told her father not to forget his lunch and gave it to him before she and her mother saw them off at the front door. Quotes Relationships Hyuga Hinata Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Boruto Hyuga Hanabi Hyuga Hiashi Uzumaki Kushina Namikaze Minato Hyuga Neji Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Sarada Mitsuki Sarutobi Konohamaru Nara Shikadai Yamanaka Inojin Akimichi Chocho Metal Lee Aburame Shino Umino Iruka Nara Shikamaru Temari Gaara Yamanaka Ino Sai Rock Lee Tenten Hatake Kakashi Maito Gai Otsutsuki Momoshiki Otsutsuki Kinshiki Knownable Relatives *Hyuga Elder (Great-Grandfather) *Hyuga Hiashi (Grandfather) *Hinata and Hanabi's Mother (Grandmother) *Uzumaki Kushina (Grandmother/dead) *Namikaze Minato (Grandfather/dead) *Hyuga Hizashi (Granduncle/dead) *Hyuga Hinata (Mother) *Uzumaki Naruto (Father) *Uzumaki Boruto (Older Brother) *Hyuga Hanabi (Aunt) *Hyuga Neji (Uncle/dead) *Haruno Sakura (Surrogate Aunt) *Uchiha Sasuke (Surrogate Uncle) Trivia *The name "Himawari" (向日葵) means "sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell "Hyūga" (日向), which can also be read "Hinata," making her name a reference to both her mother and the Hyuga clan. *Himawari and Boruto are the only known descendants of the Hyuga clan who initially did not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700. This was corrected in The Day That Naruto Became Hokage one-shot short where Himawari awakened her Byakugan. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuki Kuwahara (Young), Saori Hayami (Pre-Teen) *'English' : Stephanie Sheh (Young), N/A (Pre-Teen) all information on Uzumaki Himawari came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Himawari_Uzumaki Gallery